A background is provided for introductory purposes and to aid the reader in understanding the detailed description. The background should not be taken as an admission of any prior art to the claims.
Some computer systems limit access to computer resources by requiring authentication credentials, such as a username and password. Some computer systems also impose authorization restrictions that specify which user or groups of users can read, write, or modify a resource.
However, these computer systems can be insufficient for protecting and auditing access to computer resources. Furthermore, the use of authentication credentials and authorization restrictions, without more, can be inefficient and take large amounts of time, data and memory to administer, especially when making large scale changes. Authentication credentials and authorization restrictions may also be insufficient for protecting private or confidential computer resources.